Estaras tu aqui?
by Kiba laboratory
Summary: Shadow se siente mal, la razon de su malestar es un simple destello color azul que siempre esta ahi para todos SONADOW  SonicXShadow
1. Chapter 1

Hola como estan bueno mi nombre es Kiba Laboratory y a mi me encanta el yaoi de todo y bueno espero que les agrade mi primer fic. Dejen comentarios sobre como me esta quedando por cierto si eres un cerrado de mente por favor dale click en regresar al botón por que no quiero aquí tus estupideces cuestionando lo que hago y lo que escribo

Capitulo 1 : Destello azul

Que hago aquí? Creo que es lo que todos se preguntan. Llevo dos días aquí sin moverme del mismo lugar en donde te observe por primera vez, porque cada vez que me situó en este lugar en mi cabeza solo estas tu y miles de imaginaciones en mi cabeza las cuales no puedo evitar traer debido a que cada cosa que veo me trae a la mente tu persona, tu olor, tu cuerpo todo lo que tenga que ver contigo. Es muy curioso y gracioso a la vez debido a que yo decía y sigo diciendo que te odio, que no podía estar un momento sin intentar de asesinarte o superarte para poder ser el mejor de todos y hoy mis días pasan y no dejo de pensar en ti. Rouge ha notado un cambio muy grande en mi pero yo no me atrevo a decírselo debido a que siento que se burlara de mi o tratara de que siempre estemos unidos y yo no quiero ocasionar ningún problema. Conociéndote no creo que te cause problema alguno si no que te burlaras de mi como alguien se burla de un vago pidiendo dinero o simplemente te portaras indiferente y dejaremos de vernos aunque sea para carreras o competencias, si, seguro eso es lo que harías sin duda alguna. Oigo unas leves gotas de lluvia cayendo haciendo que todo al mí alrededor se vea melancólico, sin vida. Jamás pensé sentirme así debido a una persona como tú, pensé que alguien como tu era muy inútil e inservible y que el amor era para los débiles y para los idiotas. Aunque por una parte te envidio debido a que tienes la vida perfecta y todos te aman, siempre tienes seguidores, chicas que se mueren por tenerte y la felicidad eterna mientras que yo solo me deprimo pensando en ti y trato de no aparentarlo debido a que yo siempre tengo que mostrarme fuerte como una muralla para que nadie me lastimarla pero al pasar un poco el tiempo, al conocerte me fui debilitando, mis ladrillos se fueron cayendo y se dejaron ver algunas grietas. Es por eso que te odio más y más cada día. Al no poder tenerte junto a mí y no poder expresar mis sentimientos.

Shadow: Te odio Sonic, por tu culpa soy así, así de idiota como para haberme enamorado de ti

Me puse en posición fetal y escondí mi cabeza entre mis rodillas, la oscuridad reinaba. Paso así un minuto, dos minutos que parecían eternos. Oí que alguien toco mi puerta, levemente pero después se volvieron golpes más fuertes como si quisieran derribar la puerta. Me levante con desgano y abrí la puerta para ver quien tocaba, era Rouge venia a hacerme compañía pero sabía que quería algo más. Sin darle mucha importancia la deje pasar como si nada.

Rouge: Veo que estas muy solo y aparte con las luces apagadas.

Shadow: No me siento con los ánimos de encender la luz

Rouge: Shadow que te pasa?. No eres el mismo de siempre, te he visto muy triste desde hace un buen rato…

Deje de ori a Rouge debido a que me puse a pensar de nuevo ya reflexionar, le debía de decir por qué estaba así? Le debía de tener confianza a esa chica de ojos verdeazulados, habría alguna razón para contarle mis penas y echarme a llorar. Por un momento pensé que debía que decirle el porqué pero no recordé que no podía confiar en nada así que seguí divagando en mi cabeza por que otra vez mi mente y mi imaginación me hacían sufrir

Rouge. Shadow, me estas escuchando?

Shadow: Eh... si te estaba escuchando

Rouge: A ver repite lo que te dije

Shadow: Me estabas pregunta sobre el por qué estoy así de triste según tu pero ya te dije que no tengo nada.

De nuevo por tu culpa me están regañando, no sé por qué no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza. Te odio, te desprecio pero al mismo tiempo eres como una droga para mí, una droga de la cual no existe rehabilitación desearía que estuvieras muy lejos de mí para no poder estar como estoy ahora pero creo que eso sería muy difícil.

Rouge: Shadow no me mientas se que algo te pasa, no deberías de ser aso conmigo, puedes confiar en mí para eso soy tu amiga y a mí no me vas a poder engañar.

Shadow: Te lo vuelvo a repetir que no me sucede nada que estoy bien

Rouge: Shadow…

Shadow: Sabes ya no me siento con ánimos de hablar así que me voy a dormir.

Rouge: Me sorprende que no me tengas confianza… pero yo no me daré por rendida y sé que me vas a tener que decir.

Sin decir más Rouge se levanto de la sala y se dirigió a la puerta de salida no sin antes mirar para atrás y verme por una vez más. Abrió la puerta y salió por ella muy triste, cerró la puerta muy fuerte dando un portazo que casi la tira. Jamás me imagine ver a una Rouge tan molesta y triste al mismo tiempo, por un momento me sentí triste por ella ya que siempre se preocupa por mi pero después cambie de opinión. Yo no le podía tener confianza en exceso a alguien debido a que después me podría arrepentir.

Pero por ahora solo me conforme con tenerte en mis recuerdos y ver tu sonrisa de siempre, tu mi gran amor idiota. Destello azul que siempre está ahí para todos. Porque todos pueden ser felices obteniendo lo que quieren y yo no desearía y moriría por saber la razón de eso.

Dejo de llover y ahora se asoma el imponente sol, deberían ser como las tres de la tarde, como era posible que una terrible tormenta se hiciera un día tan precioso. Me dieron ganas de moverme y eso fue lo que hice, me estire un poco y me dirigí hacia la puerta. La abrí lentamente y sentí como una pequeña briza de aire y un poco de luz de sol entraron y me dieron directo en la cara. Me sentí indefenso a esa reacción y temblé un poco. Di un paso fuera y sentí como otra brisa con más intensidad me golpeaba en todo el cuerpo, cerré los ojos y me puse en posición de defensa, volví a abrir los ojos y observe de nuevo a un destello color azul.


	2. Chapter 2

Hehehehe hola amigos como están bueno aquí está la conti, les recuerdo que este fic lo narra Shadow así que casi todo irá en primera persona

Abrí los ojos y vi un destello azul el cual empezó a tener forma, era un bello erizo azul que saludaba alegremente:

Sonic: Hola Shadow que tal va todo?

Shadow: Que te importa.- Siempre yo tratando de alejar a los que quería para no lastimarlos

Sonic: Vamos amigo, no hay que estar de mal humor ahora que el día está mejor.- Acercándose un poco a Shadow.- Que tal si hacemos una carrera ahora mismo para ver la velocidad ?

Shadow: Como quieras mentiroso (ya sé que es Faker pero yo hablo español) ya veremos.- Empecé a caminar.

Sonic: El último que llegue es un Eggman-. Dijo con una gran sonrisa para empezar a correr.

Lo seguí a la misma velocidad y empezaron a correr hacia el lago que quedaba a mitad de un bosque muy lúgubre. Caímos en cuenta de que el cielo empezaba a nublarse de nuevo, temíamos que empezara a llover y arruinara la carrera que habíamos planeado.

Íbamos a mitad del camino, justamente en la parte más frondosa del bosque y tal como lo habíamos dicho la mala suerte nos sonrió y empezó a caer un diluvio en ese momento. Nos detuvimos se miraron entre sí. Sonic se le acerco a Shadow y empezó a hablar.

Sonic: Valla que no esperaba que empezara a llover tan rápido.

Shadow: Tú nunca tienes conciencia de lo que planeas.- Conteste molesto.

Sonic: Mira que yo no tengo la culpa de que empezara a llover.- Dijo un poco ofendido por el tono de voz de Shadow.

Shadow: No, yo tengo la culpa por haberte hecho caso.- Refunfuñe casi gritando.- Debí de haberte dejado hablando.

Sonic: En ese caso no me hables, te dejare solo así no te causare problemas.- Corrió lejos de Shadow, se había ofendido muy profundamente.

Yo vi como el erizo azul se alejaba rápidamente de mí. Ahora sí, ya lo había arruinado, casi nunca salgo con nadie y ahora que por fin había aceptado lo hice totalmente mal. Siempre hacia las cosas mal desde lo que había ocurrido con María. Intente seguir a Sonic para ver si me podía disculpar, empecé a seguir el olor hasta que llegue a un rio que desembocaba en el lago, hasta ese punto el olor había desaparecido. Me preocupe, yo sabía muy bien que Sonic no sabía nadar y si se había ahogado? La corriente se lo llevo? Me sentiría culpable si se habría ahogado el chico.

Shadow: Sonic! Sonic! Estas aquí, responde!

No escuche sonido alguno más el de lluvia entrando en el rio, empecé a asustarme. Se me ocurrió correr a buscarle al rio para ver si ahí se encontraba. Apenas avance unos cuantos metros del rastro oí una débil voz que se quejaba. Trate de agudizar mi oído para encontrar de donde venían los gemidos.

Pensé que era un animal salvaje que estaba herido pero aun así me acerque al sonido. Mediante estaba más cerca mas desgarradores se oían los sonidos, parecidos a los de una niña lastimada. Sentí que estaba perdiéndome en el bosque ya que solo veía arboles y arbustos la mayoría iguales, hasta que llegue al lugar de los sonidos.

Shadow: Sonic! Q…Que te paso?

Sonic: Que haces a…- No alcanzo a terminar su frase debido a que le hice callar

Shadow: Te he hecho una pregunta.-Estaba molesto y preocupado al mismo tiempo, no pensé ver a Sonic en este estado, tenía la pierna sangrando, lleno de tierra en la cara, varios cortes en todo el cuerpo, un ojo medio cerrado, lagrimas en las mejillas y la frente tenía una herida enorme de la cual emanaba sangre. Su estado me dio demasiada lastima.

Sonic: Eso a ti no te importa.- Se enojo como nunca e intento levantarse, lo cual logro.

Shadow: Si no quieres mi maldita ayuda te dejare aquí para que te mueras.- No tengo mucha paciencia y el la agota demasiado.

Sonic: Shadow…

Me acerque a él poco a poco con los ojos cerrados e hice que se sentara. Vi que sus heridas eran algo graves. Solo una bestia hubiera podido dejarlo así de lastimado, algo muy poderoso. Toque su frente, limpie un poco la sangre con mi guante y este quedo manchado de rojo. Empezó a llorar, pienso que le duele demasiado.

Shadow: Es mi culpa

Sonic: Tu culpa? De que hablas?

Shadow: Que estés así es mi culpa por haberte gritado y que te hubieras ido así solo.- En verdad me sentía culpable del estado de Sonic.

Sonic: Que va si fue mi culpa amigo, yo decidí irme solo así que es mi culpa, no tienes porque decir eso. Además también fue mi culpa que nos mojáramos con la lluvia, el día no era tan bueno.- Me puso una mano sobre la espalda y entrecerró los ojos en señal de culpa también.

Shadow: Porque siempre perdonas a todo el mundo así casi te mate? Porque me perdonas?- Dije muy interesado y con un tono de envidia.

Sonic: Porque no es bueno quedarte con el rencor y más si son personas que quieres demasiado.- Me contesto con una sonrisa a pesar de su estado.


End file.
